Christmases Long, Long Ago
by MadCapMunchkin
Summary: ONE-SHOT. The Doctor and Jenny walk around London on Christmas Eve. As they seek some garland to hang up in the TARDIS, the Doctor tells his daughter about how he first met Donna, such a long time ago...


**Christmases Long, Long Ago**

The Doctor was tinkering with his beloved TARDIS. Outside, it was Christmas Eve, and he was just too busy to head out right now. He yanked out a bit of the grated floor and pulled his sonic screwdriver out of his coat pocket.

"Dad?"

The Doctor smiled slightly to himself. He hadn't been called "Dad" in quite sometime. "Yes, Jenny?" He asked, looking back to his daughter.

Jenny stood in near the hole he'd made in floor, wearing a thick, brown coat that reminded him of the one he wore, except hers was lined with fur.

"You said we'd go out," Jenny said, "for Christmas…"

The Doctor sat up, his legs dangling over the edge. "Well, yeah. But you won't need that coat. It never snows in London…"

"Didn't you say it didn't matter much anyway?" Jenny asked. "I mean, our body temperature's like…fifteen Celsius or something, right?"

"Yes, but cold is cold, all the same." The Doctor jumped up and turned to her fully.

"Fine, then. I'll keep the coat," Jenny laughed.

"Yeah, alright," Her father found himself smiling, too. He grabbed the bit of grating he'd pulled out of the floor and set it back in place.

The Doctor rose and extended his arm. "London Christmas?"

Jenny took her father's arm. "London Christmas." She smiled.

The two of them stepped out of the TARDIS and onto a London street.

Sure enough, it was snowing.

"It's snow…" The Doctor smiled. "Actual snow!" His smile became a grin.

"You said that never happens." Jenny gave the Doctor a look.

"Well…been wrong before." The Doctor conceded. "Anyway…let's carry on."

"Fine by me!" Jenny smiled and squeezed her father's arm tightly.

***

As the two of them walked along, the Doctor told Jenny stories of his Christmases many years back.

He told her of his Christmases with Rose, and even further back. He told her about an adventure on a Christmas planet with Ace, finding himself in on a Christmas-themed cruise ship with Peri once, and another time hanging up garland with Romana and K-9 in the TARDIS.

"Will we hang any garland?" Jenny asked.

"If you like." The Doctor smiled. "I'm sure there's a shop somewhere where they'd still have some…"

They walked along for a bit longer.

"Didn't you say you'd first met Donna on a Christmas?" Jenny asked finally, unable to hold the question back any longer.

A shade of sadness came over her father, though it faded a moment later.

"Uh, yeah…" The Doctor nodded. "She just showed up. Right in the TARDIS. All in her wedding gown and everything."

He went on to tell her about how Donna had slapped him (which Jenny laughed at, shamelessly), and how she'd help him defeat the Empress of the Racnoss. And, then, how she'd refused to travel with him…that time.

"She slapped you?" Jenny laughed, asking again the most asked question of the night.

"Yes!" The Doctor rolled his eyes and, in spite of himself, laughed too.

"And then you went traveling with her again and all." Jenny said.

"Yeah…" The Doctor's happiness was somewhat dampened. "Yeah…and all that…"

"Where's she now?" Jenny asked.

"Enjoying Christmas…" The Doctor said after a bit. "Like she should be…"

He thought about her…Donna Noble, just a normal human, enjoying Christmas. He thought, too, of his Clone over in Pete's World. He wondered if he and Rose were enjoying Christmas, too. He thought about Martha, Jack, and Sarah Jane, and…

Jenny squeezed his arm again, bringing out of his thoughts.

"Like _we_ should be?" Jenny smiled at him.

"Right, right!" The Doctor smiled. "Come on; let's find some garland to put up, yeah? And ginger beers…love that ginger beer…"

The two Time Lords walked down the street, both with great big smiles on their faces.

Some carolers passed by, singing "We Wish You A Merry Christmas", which they both started singing along with as they strode on their way.

And so, it was Christmas.


End file.
